Gohan's Hospitalization
by Angelina McCarthy
Summary: Gohan becomes ill. What will become of him and his family?


**Ok…I'm bored and I am brain dead on the other stories, so I decided to read. I looked up different things and nothing caught my attention, until I got a light bulb. What if something happens to Gohan that was so bad that he got hospitalized? Well, this is it. You will find out what later ;) Haven't thought of a title so I will call it**

**Gohan's Hospitalization.**

**Enjoy. I hope.**

**I don't own.**

_**Videl's P.O.V.**_

"Pan, what are you doing?" I looked at my child as she was jumping up and down on the couch.

"Uh…nothing." She smiled innocently.

"Get down, now." I said sternly, and she pouted. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Ok…OH! Daddy wanted me to tell you to call him." I blinked.

"When did he call?" She shrugged and smiled.

"When you were taking a bath." I nodded,

"Well, you need to get your homework done," The four year old pouted again.

"Can I do it when daddy gets home?"

"Fine." She skipped off and I grabbed the house phone. I dialed Gohan's cell phone number and let it ring. It rang at least 5 times until Gohan answered it.

"Hey, you told Pan you wanted me to call you?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you made it home." His voice sounded croaky. I grew concerned instantly, for he has never gotten sick in his life.

"I'm fine, but you don't sound too good, are you okay?" I heard him clear his throat.

"Yeah, I think it's just a cold. It should go away by tomorrow."

"Gohan, you have never gotten sick in your life and you expect me to believe that?"

"Hey, this could be the start of a new epidemic. First known half-breed to get a cold." I chuckled and he did as well.

"You're funny." I replied sarcastically. He chuckled then started coughing.

"Gohan, I am coming to pick you up, I will call Bulma and let her know. I will drop Pan off with her and we are taking you to the hospital."

"Videl, there is really no need to worry."

"Too late, see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too, Del." He hung up and I set the phone down.

"PAN! Come on we're leaving." I called up the stairs. There was a knock at the door and I hurried to answer it. I reached the door and turned the knob.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Goku and Goten were standing there with smiles.

"Hiya Videl! Is Gohan home?" Goku asked. I sighed. _Of course…_

"No, actually I am going to pick him up now."

"Really? I thought he had a car?"

"He does, but he didn't sound too good over the phone so I am going to take him to a doctor." Goku became worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he sounded sick, so I am going to see if he's ok. I will call you if it's serious, which I doubt it is." Goku nodded.

"Thanks Videl."

"No problem."

"MOMMY WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Pan yelled from down the hall. The boys winced and I sighed.

"TO PICK UP YOUR FATHER!"

"Ok, no need to yell." Pan said and I narrowed my eyes. Goku and Goten chuckled.

"Oh, Goku, let's keep this away from your wife, I don't want her going insane on me or Gohan." Goku smiled.

"Mom's always been insane." Goten mumbled, but Goku caught it and smacked the back of his head.

"Son, respect your mother." Goten rubbed his head and I sighed.

"Okay, well we need to get going, call you later boys." They waved, took off, and I turned to Pan.

"I'm going to drop you off at Bulma's and I am going to take your daddy to a check-up, will you listen and be good?" She nodded and I smiled. I grabbed my purse and keys from the table and got in the car.

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

I sighed and rubbed my temple. I felt strangely weak this morning, but I didn't say anything to Videl. Now my whole body aches, my head is pounding, my nose is stuffed, and there is a great amount of pressure on my chest. It is hard to work on the blue-prints Bulma gave me, but I am trying. I looked at the sketches on the blue papers and started to modify them. The rocket we are making is very advanced, and I couldn't help but smile slightly. The rocket is SUPPOSED to take you to New Namek and back within 4 weeks, but the fuel tank isn't big enough and neither are the thrusters. There was a knock on my window and I looked up to see Trunks standing there with a raised eyebrow. I nodded for him to come in.

"Mom wanted me to let you know that Videl is coming."

"I know."

"You okay?"

"Yes." I answered shortly.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Trunks pressed on.

"I'm fin-" I was cut off in another coughing fit. I felt the mucus in the back of my throat and I spit it out in the trash next to my desk. I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

"This must be why Videl is coming."

"Sadly." I heard him chuckle and I glared at the boy. He smirked and slowly shook his head.

"You complain too much. I mean, you get a little cold, and you call your wife."

"I didn't call her, she called me, and she decided to come on her own." He chuckled.

"I know. Where is she going to be taking you?"

"I don't know." That was when my intercom went off.

"Gohan, Videl is here." Bulma's voice came over the static.

"Alright, thanks." I stood and Trunks followed me out of the room. I got down the stairs, but I did so slowly because my whole body is still stiff. I reached the corner, and I saw Videl talking to Bulma. Pan looked up from her conversation with Bra and ran to me.

"Daddy!" I picked her up with strained muscles and she smiled.

"Hey Panny."

"Mommy said you are going to a check-up."

"Yep. Your daddy needs to make sure he is healthy." Videl answered her and I smiled. I kissed Pan's head and let her down. Pan smiled and I tousled her hair. She skipped off and I felt a hand on my arm. I looked to my wife.

"Let's get you checked on."

"Videl, I-"

"No arguing, now come on." My shoulders dropped and I followed her out with a small smirk. I waved to Bulma who was chuckling. She waved back and watched us disappear out the door. I heard the door close, and I sighed while closing my eyes. I heard Videl's shoes stop clacking against the sidewalk.

"What's wrong?" She asked me as she moved closer to me.

"I don't know, I guess I have never felt this bad before…"

"Exactly why I am taking you to a hospital, oh and your father wants to know what happens when we get finished." I nodded.

"I know."

"Well, then let's get going. Oh, I'm driving."

"Really I'm too sick to drive?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She answered plainly. I rolled my eyes and got into the passenger side of the car. I watched as she got in and put the key into the ignition. When the car started, the hum of the air conditioner started, and I wrapped my coat around me. I looked as Videl's cautious blue eyes watched the road, and her hair was tied up in a braid behind her back. I smiled and cupped her cheek with my hand. Her eyes met mine and she stopped as the light went red.

"What?"

"Nothing…Don't worry, please?"

"Gohan, I am your wife, I'm going to worry." I sighed and leaned against the cushion, my hand now in my lap. I felt this pain in my chest a moment later and I gasped as it grew.

"Gohan, Gohan are you okay?!" It felt as if I couldn't breathe, my chest felt like it was about to explode from the pressure. I placed my hand on my chest and closed my eyes, trying to calm my breathing.

"Hang on, okay? I'm going to take a short cut." I could feel my heart beating faster, and my mind starting to go blank. I knew I was on the brink of unconsciousness, but I fought anyway.

_**Videl's P.O.V.**_

I looked over and Gohan's breathing was labored. I sped up and turned the last corner. I parked in front of the hospital and jumped out of the car. I ran into the hospital and looked around.

"Excuse me, miss, is everything okay?" a nurse asked me.

"No, please help me, my husband, he's barely breathing in my car."

"Right." She told me to go get him ready, and I ran back to my car. As I approached the vehicle, I saw that Gohan's eyes were closed, and he was breathing very heavily. I opened the door and saw he was limp. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, I was scared, not for me, but for him. I heard what sounded like a gurney behind me and I turned. I saw them wheeling the bed towards us and I unbuckled my husband. He hadn't moved at all.

"Ma'am you are going to need to move." I moved back as they lifted him up onto the gurney. One nurse placed an oxygen mask on him. I ran beside the gurney and was stopped at the door. I looked inside to see them do chest compressions, emphasizing my worries. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Goku's number. I listened as the ringer went off…once…twice…three times until someone answered.

"Hello?" A male's voice answered.

"Goku?"

"Videl, what's wrong?" I was trying not to cry, so I took a deep breath.

"I told you I would call you…it looks like Gohan just took a turn for the worse…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gohan…I think there is something wrong with his lungs or something…he couldn't breathe in the car…Goku they're doing chest compressions on him in the room to get him to breathe!" I yelled as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Okay, I want you to calm down, I will be there soon."

"Thank you Goku…"

"Hey, don't worry, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, bye."

"Bye…" I hung up and put my phone in my purse. I crossed my arms over my chest. I covered my mouth with one hand to stifle my sobs as I leaned against the wall and slid to the ground.

A few moments later, I felt two arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Goku's worried eyes bore into mine.

"Oh Goku!" I threw my arms around his neck. He placed his hand on my back and the other on my head.

"Videl, I have always thought of you as a daughter, so when Gohan married you, I was ecstatic. I know he will be okay, no matter what, he will make it through this, whatever it is…"

"I'm scared."

"I know…" We sat there on the ground, just embracing each other, until the door opened.

"Miss Son?" I looked up to see a doctor standing above me.

"Your husband is stabilized, but we are going to have to keep him for a while. You see, he has a very high fever, and we are afraid he might slip into a coma with another attack like that. Two may stay with him, and more can visit during visiting hours." I nodded and he left. I walked in and my heart nearly stopped. I have never seen him like this, it hurt just to look. I walked farther into the room and grabbed a chair. I set it down next to the bed and took my husband's hand into mine. His breathing was still raspy, but he was sleeping. No doubt he would be like that for a little while…

**What's wrong with Gohan?! I don't know…I DO KNOW! Oh yeah, it's you who doesn't lol, and if you have any ideas about any of my stories, let me know, KEEP REVIEWING OR NO CHAPTERS! LOL see yah later readahs!**


End file.
